Crazy, Stupid, Love
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Taking her for granted. Pointing out all the flaws in him. Playing with her feelings. Slapping him. Arguing. Kissing. More fighting. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Last chance. Hope. Relief. More arguing that ends up in a make-out session. Everlasting. Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

Crazy, Stupid, Love Chapter 1 What The Hell?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

**Future Sting's P.O.V**

Memories. Moments. Some new. Some old. Some bad. Some good. Some just in-between. And those in-between memories of those moments make life worth wild. I should know. Some times, you don't mean to take something for granted. Some times, it just happens. Just like I did in the Summer of the end of the Grand Magic Games. When I met a girl, shared some laughs. Only to watch her walk way with my sworn rival. I took her for granted. I played with her like a toy. I thought that breaking her would break Natsu. But I was wrong. It broke me instead. And just when I get the courage to face her again, she's with him. So now what? Apologize anyway or leave?

**End of Future Sting's P.O.V**

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as Lucy fell from the water orb that she was in fighting Minerva, Minerva torturing her. That fucking bitch! I run over to Lucy with Natsu following behind. We catch her in time, before she hits the ground. Minerva's cackling in the back round, so is the whole guild of Sabertooth, all except that Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue, he looks horror stricken and he's crying? Well at least someone in that damned guild has a heart. "You fucking bitch!" Erza yelled at Minerva who only laughed all the more. The announcer declared recess as paramedics came to get Lucy. Team Natsu followed, with much resistance from Erza who wanted to beat the shit out of that skank Minerva. I don't blame her, I do to.

*2 **Hours Later***

"She'll be alright. She'll be sore for a few days, she can't compete in the rest of the Games, her health is more important than a silly game. She needs rest, lots of it and needs to be cared for. She'll have to take it easy, it'll be a slow recovery but she'll be alright." The doctor told us when he came out, as Team Natsu was pacing and jittery with worry for our stellar celestial mage. We all sighed of relief, "Thanks doctor." Ezra said. The doc nodded and left. We entered Lucy's room. She groaned a little and turned to us, her eyelids fluttered open and she gave us a small smile. "Hi." she whispered. Ezra threw her arms around Lucy, "Don't scare me like that Lu." Erza warned.

"I'm sorry, Erza. It's my own fault." she said sighing then shrugged, "I just can't fight. I'm not strong enough." she said quietly. "No, don't ever say that Lucy. Ever. You're strong enough, it's just Minerva got the best of you." Erza tried to explain. Lucy gave her a small smile, "Thanks for trying, Erza." she said, taking hold of Erza's hand. Erza sighed. "Are my two best boys happy to see me?" Lucy asked turning to Natsu and I. "You have no idea, Luce." Natsu said hugging her tightly. "Yeah. How you feeling, Luce?" I asked her moving to her side. "I've been worse." she replied with a small smile. Even after the torture she's been through, she still manages to smile.

***The Next Day***

Lucy's back at our hotel, in her room that she's sharing with Erza and Wendy. Mira is watching over Lucy until she recovers. She watches the Games on the TV she has in the hotel room, but I can tell she's disappointed at not being apart of it. I'm worried for her. Yeah, I care for her. I always will. And Gemini wasn't too far off when she said that I like Lucy. Truth is, I'm in love with the girl. It's hard not to fall for her. Even Natsu's fallen for her but he's too dense to figure it out. There's a difference between wanting to protect someone who you care about and wanting to fight to the death for that person because you care about them. And ever since Lucy has been tortured, we've been fighting better.

We all swore that we'd win, that we'd try to win for her. I'm not one to break my promises.

***End of the Grand Magic Games***

We did it. Fairy Tail finally won after 7 years of losing. Lucy's a lot better now and we're all going out to celebrate. This'll be fun.

**End of Gray's P.O.V**

Ugh! Finally! I'm getting out of this damned hotel room. I've been cooped up here for far too long, it's nice getting out. Plus, I kind of felt bad that Mira was waiting on me hand and foot like some servant, I've told her countless times that I could take care of myself but she insisted. So, I let her do her thing. I finish brushing out my hair, this time I'm leaving it down. I'm wearing a cute staples black mini-dress that has sparkles all over it and a bow at the waist on the right side. A black choker necklace that really looks like a black silk ribbon, and a silver chained necklace with a cross on it. Black and silver bracelets on each wrist.

Light make-up which is lip-gloss, pink eye-shadow, and black eyeliner. Also black open-toe high heels with straps, with an anklet that has a heart as the charm on my right ankle. I have to say, I look pretty hot. I smile at myself in the mirror then I meet the others downstairs. Natsu's in his usual attire and so is Gray, shirtless even. I roll my eyes. When will that boy learn public modesty? And Erza dressed up too. She's in a knee length red dress and red wedges, no make-up or jewelry but she doesn't need it to look beautiful. "Cute dress." I told Ezra smiling and winking at her. She smiled back, "Same to you, Luce. You look hot." she said, I giggled.

"I know." I said and she laughed a little. "So, where's Jellal? I bet he'd love to see you in this." I teased her, pulling at her dress and waving it around. She blushed in annoyance and embarrassment, "Shut up, Lu." she muttered slapping my hand away. I laughed. "So, we doing this thing, or not?" Gray asked slightly annoyed. "Oh, poo. Don't be such a bum, Gray. We're going." I said pouting and walking out of the hotel first. "Bum? I'm not a bum." Gray muttered and I giggled. Natsu looped an arm through mine, "You really do look, beautiful, Lucy." he said blushing slightly. I smiled at him and blushed a little myself. "Thanks, Natsu." he smiled brightly at me.

We got to the bar, where Cana and Laxus are having a 'who can drink the most and keep it down contest'. I shake my head at them and giggle. Wendy and Mira are playing darts. Gajeel is playing pool with another guild mage, I think from Pegasus? I shrug, who knows. Looks like all the guilds who've participated in the games are here, including Sabertooth. And when I see Minerva, who is sluttish throwing herself on Sting who looks disgusted but is fine with it, I freeze for a moment. There's no sense in denying that I'm terrified of her, and I hate that she knows it too. Giving me that knowing smirk of her's as she slips her hand on Sting's chest.

"Ignore her." Erza advised, I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I think your right." I said. Erza smiled and we sat at the bar and ordered some drinks. Yeah, I drink too. But not as much and only on special occasions and Fairy Tail winning the Grand Magic Games is a special occasion. I'm having a virgin martini though. I cross my legs while sitting on the bar stool drinking my drink and chatting with Ezra about nothing in particular. "So, what's it like?" I asked Erza. She put her drink down, also a virgin martini, and gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Luce?" she asked. I shrugged, "Being in love with someone you can't really be with but knowing one day you'll be together." I told her bluntly.

She sighed, "It's one hell of a roller-coaster, Lucy." she said tiredly then downed the rest of her drink and ordered another one. I nodded not wanting to push the matter, I'm lucky she even told me about Jellal in the first place. I don't want her to lose trust in me for pushing it too far. Suddenly I feel weight on my left side, an arm draped over my shoulder. What the hell? What gives this guy the right to lean on me? I look up to see who the hell it is, only to be staring at dark blue eyes, messy blonde hair and a stupid crooked smile. Sting Eucliffe. "So, the weak little fairy decided to come out and play, did she?" he asked breath reeking of alcohol. I gag, lean away from him and wave my hand in disgust.

I scrunched my nose, "Ever hear of toothpaste?" I ask. Erza laughed a little. Sting's classic smirk turned into a frown and in an instant it was back like nothing had happened. "Ever hear of strength, Blondie?" he shot back and I frowned and flushed in anger and embarrassment, that he'd flaunt my weakness. "Besides, that little fight proved just how weak Fairy Tail is. You should be lucky to be living." he said leaning into me. I shot off the bar stool and looked at him in complete rage then I slapped him. Complete silence filled the bar and everyone was staring at the scene unfolding. Sting gave me a look of momentary shock before his face hardened.

"I'm not the weak one here. You find enjoyment in other's suffering. You sadistic bastard! You're fucking cocky as hell! You push people around and manipulate people to do your bidding! You may be clever but you use that for the wrong reason. You lie. You cheat. You have an ego the size of the universe! Maybe even larger! It has to be your way or no way. I don't even know you all that well yet I'm picking out the things that I see and know just by meeting you. Plus, you are a coward. You're a coward for all those reasons I've said. Though I could list more if you haven't gotten it yet." I snapped at him.

It's quiet for a long time. Sting's been clenching and un-clenching his fists through out the whole thing and flushing in embarrassment, nostrils flaring in rage. "No one. No one gets away with saying that to me, Blondie." Sting said dangerously. But my own pride got in the way. "Oh yeah? Well, I think I just did." I said back with equal ice in my voice. We're met with silence again as Sting and I have a starring contest. Challenging each other to make the first move into battle. I moved toward him in my rant and now we're face-to-face. "Lucy, maybe we should go. Let off some steam." Erza suggested pulling me away from Sting. I ignored her, narrowing my eyes at Sting telling him to 'just go ahead and try it'. But he did something I was not expecting.

He pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely. It all happened way to fast before I could get the chance to push him away. My eyes are wide and open, too shocked to react to the kiss. He let me go and I got mad at him all over again and I slapped him. "What the hell?! You don't just kiss a girl after she's called you out on your shit! What the fuck is your problem, Sting Eucliffe?!" I asked in shock, anger and frustration. He didn't answer me, probably still figuring out what he just did. I sighed/groaned in frustration, grabbed Erza, marched out of the bar and away from him. "Oh my god! What the hell was he thinking!" I yelled out into the night, walking away quickly, my heels clicking on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy, Stupid, Love Chapter 2 Midnight Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"Lucy!" Erza yelled as I heard her run up to me. More footsteps pounding on the pavement Lucy!" Erza yelled as I heard her run up to me. More footsteps pounding on the pavement coming after me, which would be Natsu and Gray. "Lucy! Slow down! I'm in heels you know!" Erza yelled, I sighed irritably and stopped. Erza caught up to me, followed by Natsu and Gray, out of breath a little. "Damn, girl! You walk fast." she said catching her breath. I look at her annoyed, in my usual attitude posture. "Hey, don't be annoyed with me. I just want to see if your ok." she said shrugging. "I know. I just really hate that guy." I said emphasizing 'really'. She chuckled at that. "Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked. "Yeah." I told him with a sigh. "You sure." Gray asked, looking at me like 'I know your not ok' look. I frown a little. He can always guess my feelings. I hate it. "Yes I'm sure." I said. They looked relived. "For now." I muttered. They groaned. "C'mon. I'm tired anyway." Erza said looping an arm through mine. "You boys coming?" she asked looking over her shoulder. They shrugged then followed us.

"So, Lucy. Tell me, what are your thoughts on Sting Eucliffe?" Erza asked as we walked back to the hotel. She sounds like some therapist or something. I snort/scuff, "Well, he's an egotistic, sadistic, pompous ass. And he should really think about what he says to a girl, especially me." I rant a little. Erza giggled, "You like him." she simply said. My jaw drops, "Are you kidding me? A-Are you high or something? There is no way in hell I would ever like someone like him. Never." I say utterly appalled that she'd say that. She shakes her head smiling to herself like she knows the world's biggest secret. I hate it. "Yes you do." she said again. "No, I do not. I don't like him." I told her firmly as we all rode the elevator up to our rooms. She just gave me a 'really?' look raising her eyebrow. I sighed, "W-Well, he's not totally bad looking. And I guess he can sometimes be a decent enough person when his guild isn't around..." I admitted. "Uh-huh, go on." Erza said. I shrug, "What? That's it." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me as we got out of the elevator. "Yeah, sure." she said then walked into our room, me following, confused as to what she means. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I mutter. "Oh, night boys." I say before I enter my room that I share with Erza. The first thing I hear is the shower running. Ugh. I so wanted to interrogate her when I came in here. Oh, well. I'll do it tomorrow because right now I really am tired. It is 11:30PM after all. I get out my PJ's which are sweatpants and an old t-shirt and put them on. It may be weird for some women, but I sleep without a bra. It's just natural for me, and when you have an overly large chest like me, it's nice to free them once in a while. Pun intended. I brush out my hair and take off my make-up with make-up remover wipes, that I got from my make-up bag. Then I get under my covers and get comfortable. Erza got done with her shower and is now getting under her covers too.

The hotel room has 2 full size beds with a night stand separating them. A flat screen 10'' TV hanging on the wall in between the beds. A bathroom to the right side wall, and the hotel door is on the same side of the wall just after the little hall way. It also has dressers up against the wall opposite where our beds are. I have to say it's a nice little room. "Night, Lucy." she said turning off her light, "Night." I said turning out mine. Then we both soon fell asleep.

***In the middle of the night***

I mumble and groan a little. I can feel someone next to me. It's strange and a little creepy. Can't they just go away? I'm trying to sleep for goodness sake! Whoever it is caresses my face, I scrunch my nose a little. Then I realize it just might me Natsu. He's always wanting to cuddle and fall asleep with me. And I let him. He's like a little kid when he cuddles. It's so adorable! "Natsu? Is that you?" I mumble out sleepily, as I try to open my eyes. He or whoever doesn't answer me. I moan again and sit up with a yawn. "Natsu? Is that you?" I asked more clearly. My head sways a little, my mind wanting desperately for me to fall back to sleep and I'm more than happy to oblige. "Yeah, sorry, Luce." he said. I snuggle back down in bed with a yawn, "It's fine. You can stay if you want." I mumbled as I made room for him. He chuckled a bit and got under the covers with me, I happily made myself comfortable by using his chest as my pillow. I even lightly punched him to fluff him up as I would do to a pillow. I made a lame pillow joke too, which he chuckled at.

"Whoa, did you get taller over night or something?" I asked as he laid down and got himself comfortable. He chuckled, "I dunno, maybe." he said. "Weird. Oh well, I like taller guys anyway. But you knew that." I told him, hugging him a little. "Oh, yeah? Remind me why again." he said. I shrugged, "Security thing. I just feel safer in a taller guy's arms." I explained. Then I giggled a little, "That's why Gray's always hugging me. 'Cause your too short. Shorty." I teased poking his nose. He chuckled, "Hey! I know I'm short, you don't need to rub it in." he said. I giggled, "But it's so easy to pick on you. Just think if I didn't, who would?" I asked. He chuckled, "You have a point there, Blondie." he said. I furrow my brows in confusion. Blondie? He just called me, Blondie. I only know two people who call me that, Laxus and Sting. But Natsu knows not to call me Blondie. I decide to let it go. It's the early morning and were both tired maybe he just slipped up. No biggie. I settle back down and I absent-mildly run my fingertips along his torso.

Sometimes I just like to feel the scar he as on the left side of his lower side. He told me he got it in a battle with Laxus, when Laxus shot lightning at him. But as I felt for it, I couldn't feel it. That's strange. "What happened to your scar, Natsu?" I asked, pushing on the spot where it should be for emphasis. "What scar?" he asked a little panicked. "The one you got when you were fighting Laxus and he hit you with a bolt of lightning, like 2-3 months ago. That scar. You don't remember it? Are you feeling ok?" I asked sitting up a little looking at what I think is his face. Well, I don't know if I am, it's not like I can see in the dark. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, let's get some sleep." he said. I pursed my lips but got in my previous position. Ok, him calling me Blondie was an accident. But having his scar disappear in one day is strange. Now that I think about it, he really is taller about a foot taller than me when just yesterday he was 5ft 9in. 3 things about my best friend don't add up today. Now I'm curious. "Luce." he said. "Hmm..." I said.

"How do you really feel? You know about the whole Sting situation." he asked. I groaned. "Not you too. Erza's been on my case about it, you should know you were there when she was interrogating me." I told him. He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, but what do you really think about Sting?" he asked. I sighed, "Why do you care so much?" I asked slightly irritated. He shrugged, "Curiosity." he said. I sighed again, "I honestly don't know what to think. I mean I basically publicly humiliated him and I feel sort of bad about it. But someone had to put him in his place. And then after my little rant he just kisses me? What the hell? I-I dunno it's just so confusing." I said in exasperation but happy to get it off my chest. "I also think he's just scared to show people who he really is. Like if they'd resent him for not putting on the jackass role. I just like to think there's a good side to everything. And given that Sting is a jackass, he as a soft squishy part he doesn't want people finding out about." I say smiling a little. He laughs.

Like full out laughing until I shush him and remind him of Erza sleeping. "A soft-squishy part?" He asks. I giggle, "Hey! You asked. But yeah, he doesn't want people to know he's gone soft or something like that. It would ruin his reputation because reputation is everything. Just look at yours. Kick-ass Fire Dragon Slayer, it says stuff about your personality by itself, Salamander." I tease with his nickname. "Well, maybe I could un-confuse you..." He said trailing off. I sit up this time, on his lap looking curiously at him, hands pushing myself up resting on his chest. "Really? How do you plan to do that? You guys are mortal enemies. What? Are you gonna forbid me from talking to him or something?" I asked. In the light the window was giving me, I could see him smirk, but the rest shadowed his face. He pulled me close, "By doing this, Blondie." he said huskily. My eyes widened, and he kissed me. I gave into the kiss and just went with it. He is a really good kisser and I'm not bad myself.

He flipped us on the bed and put his hand on my lower back and with his other he rubs it against my thigh."Wait a minute." I mumbled against the kiss. He just took that opening to my mouth to his advantage and played around with my tongue. Alright, this guy is pissing me off. I have something to say and he shuts me up by kissing me. So, I do what any girl would do. I kneed him where it counts. He cursed as he fell off the bed. I get off the bed and look to see who this guy really is. I get embarrassed, annoyed, and just pissed off when I look at him. Sting Eucliffe. "Oh my god. What. The. Hell. You are so... so... so... stupid." I say at last. He raises an eyebrow as he comes to me, "Stupid? That's all you got?" he asked getting up. "Yes. Your stupid. A-And vile! How dare you pretend to be Natsu! I was sleeping! You were taking advantage of me! That is so wrong!" I yelled waving my arms in my rant. Erza grumbled and threw a pillow where it would have hit me if I were still on my bed mumbling for me to shut up. "Sorry, Erza." I whispered, grabbed his arm and pulled him out on to the small balcony.

Once we get out there I cross my arms over my chest and lean on one side. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Isn't that obvious, Blondie?"He said, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, but why? You just suddenly decided to fall asleep with an already sleeping fairy? That's creepy and awkward. I could sue you for invading personal space or something, you know." I told him which he chuckled at. "What can I say? I find you interesting..." he trailed off. I raise an eyebrow. "What? Really. That's the truth." he said with a shrug. My stance drops a little, "Oh." Is all I said. He smirked and pulled me to him by keeping a hand at me lower back, "Besides, if I do re-call correctly. You find me interesting too." he said. I blushed at the closeness, "I did not say that!" I yelled in protest. "No. But it was implied." he said. Well, I don't really know what to say to that because it's the truth. Half-truth but still. His smirk increased, "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked. I huffed in annoyance, "Maybe." I muttered.

Next thing I know I'm kissing him again. And this time I don't stop him. I give in and I wrap my arms around his neck, and push my body to him. He responds by pulling me close and lifting me up, pinning me on the glass doors. I run my hands through his hair and playfully tug at it getting a pleasurable moan out of him. I giggle and smirk. He lifts my shirt up and runs his hands over my back and works his way up to my chest. I wiggle trying to get him to let go but he cups me before I can. He can't really hide his surprise as he pulls from the kiss. I jump off him and pull my shirt down. "What? Not ever girl sleeps with a bra on." I snap due to my embarrassment, looking away from him. I look back and he's like genuinely smiling at me, looking at me curiously. "S-Stop looking at me like that." I say annoyed. The sun's coming up now and Sting's ear-ring is sparking but also showering him in sunlight. I have to say, he looks hot and not just hot... hot. Ugh! Curses! I'm already embarrassed enough, his hotness isn't helping.

He chuckled and encircled his arms around me, "Hey it's fine, Blondie." he said. Then he leaned down to my ear, "Besides now I know when to come for you." he whispered. My face is probably beet red right now. But it gets even redder, if that's possible, when he squeezed my chest for emphasis. I turn around and smack him, "Don't grope me you perv!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes at me and let go. Ugh! I want to smack him again! But I let it go once I peep through the curtain and see Erza awakening. Crap! "Shit." I whisper. I look back to Sting, "You gotta go." I told him as I went to open the door. He stopped me by my arm, "Will I see you again?" he asked. I purse my lips then smile, "Maybe." then I disappear into the room and lock the door. I quietly make my way to my bed and get under the covers to look like I was sleeping. Erza wakes up 5 minutes later, yawning. "Morning, Lucy." she said. I stirred and sat up in bed, "Morning, Erza. Sleep well?" I asked. "Yeah. Did you?" she asked.

"Not really." I said irritably. "Another nightmare?" she asked concerned. "Um... you could say that." I said shrugging. She sighed, "I wish there was something I could do to help you get rid of them." she grumbled. "I know and I love you for thinking of me. But now, I am in desperate need of a shower." I said getting up to go to my suitcase and get an outfit then I walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I sigh as I get in the nice steamy shower. Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy, Stupid, Love Chapter 4 First Date pt. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

***One Week Later***

"Natsu!" I yelled running after him. "Give me back my book!" I yelled as he just laughed. I'm chasing Natsu around the guild because well we stole my book and I was at a really good part. I was quietly reading off in a corner of the guild content as ever and Natsu desides to have fun. I tripped over a chair and landed on him. "Ah!" I shriked as I made contact with Natsu's chest. Natsu's still laughing and I pout at him. "God, Luce. Your such a clutz." he teased. "I am not!" I yelled in protest. He just laughed some more. Just then the doors to the guild opened. Every one stopped what they were doing, even me. Natsu and I stood up and I looked at the 2 that came in the guild in curiosity. Why would they be here? Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds. Natsu unconciously enflamed his fists, my book going up in flames. "Natsu!" I yelled at him. He snapped out of it and looked down at the burning book.

Gray took out the flames with some ice. After that the guild went back to it usual rowdyness. The 2 from Sabertooth forgotten. "Thanks Gray." I muttered as I picked up my ruined book. Tears willed up in my eyes. "Gosh, Luce. I'm so sorry. I promise you, I'll replace it." Natsu said patting my back. I turned on him in anger, "You can't replace it, Natsu! My mom gave it to me! If you could resurect my mother to give me this book again then it wouldn't matter. But you can't! So, next time don't touch my stuff!" I yelled at him then stormed out of the guild. I went behind the guild and sat down, knees drawn to my chest. I looked at my tattered book. It's some-what readable. I carefully open it, some words are missing. It's a broken story. "Stupid Natsu." I muttered. "Lucy!" speaking of the idiot. "Lucy! C'mon, I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Gosh, Natsu you don't have to be so loud." I said. He jerked his head in the sound of my voice and found me behind the guild.

Natsu falls to his knees, "Lucy, I'm so, so, so, sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear." he said. "I know." I said wiping my tears with the heal of my palm. "So, you forgive me?" he asked looking so hopefull. I giggled, "Yes, I forgive you, baka." I said play hitting his arm. He grinned at me and helped me up. We went back into the guild and nearly everyone sighed of relief. "Best friends again?" Mira asked us as we sat at the bar. Natsu put and arm around my shoulders, "You know it." he said ginning. I shook my head at him and giggled. "Sorry 'bout your book, Lu." Gray said. I shrugged, "It's okay. If it weren't for you my book would be ash by now." I told him. He nodded then looked away. Erza biffed Natsu, "Hey! What was that for?" he asked in irritation. "That's for being so careless, idiot." Erza stated. Natsu grumbled something then sulked in his chair.

"So, does anyone know why Sting and Rogue are here?" I asked. "Master needed to speak with them about a possible job to go on with us." Erza told me. "Oh, what's the job?" I asked. "A long one. And dangerous, Master thinks exrta coverage would be helpful. We have to find some rare gem or something in the mountains." Erza explained. "We don't need any 'extra coverage' when I'll be there." Natsu announced pumping his fist in the air. "Stop feeding you ego, flame brain." Gray said nonchalantly. "Natsu, Gray's right." I said. They both looked shocked, Gray that I'm agreeing with him and Natsu that I'm agreeing with Gray. "I am?" Gray said more as a question. "Yes, you are." I said then sighed. "Natsu, sometimes we need to get help from others no matter what guild they are from. There's no harm in getting help. Besides, I'm glad it's Rogue and Sting from Sabertooth." I muttered the last part. Erza hugged me a little from my side because she instantly got the meaning.

"I wouldn't let that bitch touch you, Lucy." she said in firm determination. I smiled at her, "I know." I said back. Gray and Natsu shared confused looks. I sigh. Boys are so clueless. Erza noticed this and rolled her eyes, "She means Minerva, you dorks." Erza said in a harsh whisper. To that their jaws clentched. Sting and Rouge came out still talking to Master. "Team Natsu, come here." Master shouted to us. We walked over Happy following. "What is it, Master?" Natsu asked. "All of you and these two from Sabertooth will be going on a mission tomorrow morning. I'll give you more details when the time comes. Now, it's best to get along now. I'll leave you to it." Master said then left. We stood there in an awkward silence. I broke it because I couldn't handle the silent tension of Sting and Natsu. "So, this doesn't need to be weird. We can all get along just fine, can't we guys?" I asked looking at my team. Happy and Lector are having a staring contest. Gray and Rogue could care less.

Erza's looking skeptical of the 2 from Sabertooth. Natsu and Sting look like they are ready to fight at any given time. And me, I'm just trying to keep the peace. Which isn't working. So I just walk away and slouch at the bar. "Oh, Lucy. Why do you look so down?" Mira asked me. "Well lets see... Natsu burned a book that my mother gave me. Then I have to go on a mission with Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. And now my team and Sting and Rogue look like they'll be battiling each other in the next 5 mintues." I said. Mira looked over and saw them all in a fighting stance. She sweatdropped, "Oh, I see what you mean." she said and I nodded. "Oi! Gray, come here Lucy wants to ask you something!" Mira yelled. Gray raised and eyebrow, shrugged and came over. "Mira! What are you doing?" I asked her. "What is it, Lu?" he asked sitting next to me. "Nothing." I said. "No really, what?" he asked. "Really. It's nothing. I just wanted you away from them, they look like they'll be fighting soon." I told him, he looked and nodded.

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so awkward. Sting and Rogue are people too, no?" I asked. "Yes. They just happen to be people that are from out rival guild." he said. "So? Does that automatically mean that we are supposed to hate them?" I asked. He shrugged, "I dunno. I guess." he said looking momentarily confused. I sighed, "Mira, could I have a strawberry smoothie?" I asked her. "Right away, Lucy. Gray, do you want anything?" she asked. "Sure, whatever Lucy's having." he said with a wave of his hand. "You like strawberry smoothies?" I asked once Mira was off to get our drinks. He shrugged, "Not particullarly, but I do like strawberries." he said and I giggled. "You make no sence." I said smiling at him. He scuffed, "Natsu don't make sence half-the-time yet you an understand him perfectly." he said. "That's different. He's Natsu and your, well, your you." I said.

"Good concept." he teased with a smirk. I play hit his arm,"Baka." I muttered. "I thought you only saved that for Natsu." Gray said. "No, I don't. He is a baka, I just keep on telling him." I said. He shook his head, "Now you don't make sence." he said. My jaw dropped a little, "I make more sence than you." I defended. "Oh? How so?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something but the words died on my tongue. He smirked, "You can't think of anything, can you?" he asked. I just stuck out my tongue at him. He chuckled and Mira gave us our drinks. "Thanks Mira." I called after her as she went over to Laxus to get his order. An arm is around my shoulders the next minute, I furrow my brows in confusion. It's not Gray because he's in front of me. I look to see who it is only to get lip-locked. My eyes widen, as he smirks.

I stand up and nail him in the eye with my fist. "God, Sting! What the hell?!" I shouted at him. "Sorry Blondie. Maybe if you didn't look so tempting..." he said trailing off. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Your such an ass." I said then re-sat at the bar and took a sip of my drink. He chuckled and put his arm back around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, and left it there. Natsu was starring daggers at Sting. "Natsu, you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, Luce. I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth. I bit my lip and removed Sting's arm, much to his protest. But with one look from me he shut up. Natsu looked a bit more relaxed. "So, what time are we meeting back here tomorrow?" I asked. "Around 9 AM." Erza said. I nodded, "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go home 'cause I'm bored. Maybe I'll do some cleaning, you guys wanna come?" I asked. They shook their heads, I shrugged, finished my drink and left the guild.

I got to my door when someone turned me and I got lip-locked again. I pushed him away. "I really wish you'd stop that." I said smiling. I opened my door and let them come in. "So, do you guys have anywhere to stay?" I asked. "Yes, thanks though." Rogue said. I nodded. "You guys can sit down if you want. Get comforable. Are you thirsty?" I asked them as Rogue sat on my couch. "Yeah, but not that kind of thirsty." Sting said with a smirk looking at me lustfully. I threw a throw pillow at him muttering 'perv' at him. I went into the kitchen and got the tea ready. Sting followed and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the crook of my neck. "I'm taking you somewhere tonight." he said. I turned to look at him, "Where?" I asked. He smiled and twirled me around, picked me up and spun me around, then he dipped me, "Dancing." he said. I calmed my laughter, "I'm a terrible dancer." I told him. "Nah, I know you can dance." he said with a smirk.

"How do you know?" I asked. He shrugged, "What kind of heiress doens't know how to dance?" he asked. I giggled, "Okay, so maybe you have a point there." I said. He smirked, " 'Course I do." God! Why is he so cocky. I rolled my eyes and poured the tea into mugs. I then walked out and set one down for Rogue and one for Sting. We made small talk then they left me to go get ready for my date with Sting tonight. It is 6 PM after all. He told me he'd be back in 2 hours to pick me up. Hopefully 2 hours will be enough. I quickly undressed and took a shower. Washing my hair like 3 times, and making sure that I'm clean. I then wrap myself up in a fluffy white towel and stand in front of my cloest not knowing what to wear. Then I find it. It's a Sweet Light Sky Blue Sweetheart Mini Dress. It has a jewel design on the chest part and it's super cute. I can wear it with my silver heels.

Tonight is going to be our first date. It'll be something to remember. I only hope it goes well.


End file.
